The present application is directed to a blender for compact storage, more particularly, to a blender that has an invertable jar placed over the motor housing for storage.
Blenders are a common household appliance and are capable of mixing liquids and chopping dry foods. Blenders are also useful for liquefying fruits and vegetables and for blending solids with liquids. A typical blender includes ajar that sits on top of a base or housing that encloses and controls a motor. The jar includes a blending tool rotatably mounted thereto. The blending tool is rotatably engageable with a drive shaft of the motor in an operating configuration. Foodstuff is placed into the jar and the jar is engaged with the base. The foodstuff is blended and the jar is removed from the base to dispense or pour the blended foodstuff.
The combination of the base and the jar is tall making it difficult to store the blender as a unit. As a result, the jar, its lid and the base are often separately stored resulting in possible loss of the jar or the lid. Additionally, dust and dirt may accumulate in the clutch opening of the exposed base and the electric cord may entangle with other stored items. Blenders have been introduced such that the jar may be inverted over the base. Though this configuration allows for more compact storage, the jar is freely rotatable about the base and the cord is not easily confined making the blender difficult to handle and transport. Additionally, blenders having an asymmetrical jar interior for improved blender performance do not securely fit over a symmetrical blending base.
It would be desirable therefore, to provide a compact storage blender with an asymmetrical interior that securely mates over the base in an inverted position and stores the electric cord and lid.